


I am number four

by DK8



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK8/pseuds/DK8
Summary: Nine of us came here.Our plan was to grow, and train and become one, and fight them.But they found us and started hunting us First.Three are gone, died.Now six remain.They caught number one in Malaysia.Number two in England.And number three in Kenya.I am Hope Mikaelson.I am number four.I am next.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

CONSIDER THIS AS A FIRST WARNING.  
THERE ARE OTHER CIVILIZATIONS.  
AND SOME WANT TO DESTROY YOU.

We look like you. We talk like you. We live among you. But we aren't you. We can do things tou dream of doing. We até stronger and faster than anything you have ever seen. We are the superheroes you worship in movies and comic books, but we are real.

At the beginning we were nine. We left when we were little. Almost too young to remember.

Almost.

What I remember most clearly is how my mother, Hayley, was that day. Agitated, sad.  
There were tears in his eyes. My father, Klaus, stood right behind her shoulder. I remember how his eyes reflected the brightness of the sky. There were hugs.  
And words spoken by them. I don't remember which ones. And nothing torments me more than that.

It took me a year to get here. I was five when we arrived. The idea was to blend in with the local culture before returning to Lorie, when life was once again possible.  
We had to separate and follow different paths. None of them know where I am, and I don't know where they are, or what they look like now. We protect ourselves with a spell that guarantees that we can only be killed in the order of our numbers, as long as we keep them separate. If we join, the spell falls apart.

When one of us is found and killed, a circular scar goes around the right ankle of those who still survive. And on the left ankle we have a scar identical to the amulet we used, a design was formed when we were protected by the lortic enchantment. Circular scars are an alert system for us to know when we will be next on the list.

I got my first scar when I was nine, near the border with Mexico. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, in agony, with the sensation of the drawing burning my skin. It was the first sign that the Mogadorians had found us on Earth. 

The second was at twelve. I was in Colorado, participating in a spelling. As soon as the pain started, I knew that number Two was dead. The pain was mind-blowing but this time bearable.

Yesterday, I got my third scar. And I knew that we need to leave immediately. Now the risk is greater. They found number Three, wherever he was, and killed him. 

My name is now Hope Mikaelson.

I am number four. 

I am next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another city. 
> 
> Another identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

_After so many years, it seems strange, even writing those words. He almost lost hope._

_No!_

_I had lost hope._

_My memories are coming back in parts, thanks to the series of experiments carried out by the Morgadorians._

_And for the past few nights, those memories have only manifested themselves as nightmares from my long years in prison._

_In total, it was almost ten years._

_My mind is so full of holes. It is very frustrating not to remember. In fact, to be completely honest, it terrifies me._

_I am the only one who survived your cruel experiments. The mogs were trying to find something, anything that could help them defeat Garde. Three gardes are already dead, the spell that protects us is weakening._

_And the Morgadorians may have found something in my memories. If they did, then I cheated on Garde._

_I betrayed my people._

_We are children with incredible skills, but still children. The fate of all our people weighs on our shoulders._

_I can't wait to meet the last Lorienians._

_Together we will win this war._

_At least, that's what I hope._

*********

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"I think you still don't understand the seriousness of the situation. This is all about keeping you two alive. The Morgadorians killed Number Three and by now they must have intensified their search for Number Four. We need to get out of Mystic Falls immediately."

Alaric Saltzman was talking while trying to convince the girls to pack.

The night before, as fraternal twins, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman get a third scar. The twins were just children when they invaded their home planet, Lorien. Nine children escaped. These new children received some gifts, also called legacies.

Children should protect Lorien when they grow up. But they never even had a chance. They were all killed.

"It just so happens that I'm tired of running away. I know that's what keeps us alive. If we stop, they'll find us. I'm sick of living looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is following us. I'm tired of the false names and all lies."

Lizzie, the blonde twin, speaks in an almost desperate way. While his sister was devastated.

The scar means that the Morgadorians found the number Three, wherever he or she was, and killed it. They were getting closer and closer.

Lizzie can also be called Number Five.

Josie is Number Six.

Currently, the twins live in Mystic with their guardians, Alaric and Caroline. Everyone thinks they are their parents but both are Lorien's warriors assigned to keep them alive.

"They are hunting you one by one, in sequence. And they are getting closer and closer. It's a matter of time before they find number four and kill too." Alaric screamed, making the girls look at him, horrified.

"Alaric!" Caroline scolds him. The brown-haired man, like Josie's, snorts defeated.

"Okay. We can stay in Mystic Falls for a little while longer. But at the first sign of trouble, we're going to change and that's not open to discussion." Alaric announces and Josie in the next moment feels Lizzie holding her hand.

The twins are sitting hand in hand on the Lizzie bed.

"Stay with it" Caroline throws a cell phone at the girls.

Josie catches him easily thanks to his quick reflexes.

"We will call every hour"

"Hourly?" Josie asks, horrified.

"If they don't answer, we'll know that something has happened. That's it, or they can study at home, and we'll be the teachers."

*********

After a few long hours of travel, Hope can see the lights that indicate the city. They pass a sign that announces:

**Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia**  
**Population: 5,243**

Another new city. Another new identity. Hope had lost count of how many there were over the years.

Fifteen?

Twenty?

This is the part that Hope hates the most, the rush. However, it is one of the few things that are royal in your life.

The rest is all lies.

Even Rebekah.

People think that she is his aunt who took care of her after her parents died.

But it is not.

She is a warrior from the planet Lorien, assigned to keep Hope alive. Every Garden is assigned to a Cêpan that helps you understand the history of your planet and develop its powers. Rebekah is a Cêpan.

Hope barely remembered her parents. All you know is that they left a kind of box. Rebekah says she will deliver when the time comes.

"What do you think of the name Hope Mikaelson?" Hope asks Rebekah, who takes her eyes off the road.

Rebekah is a blue-eyed blonde woman in her twenties, which means she was only nineteen when she arrived. This made the transition a little easier for her, who still speaks with a strong Loric accent that is often confused with French.

"Was that the name you chose?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I was never _Hope_ or _Mikaelson_ " The red-haired girl with blue eyes responds with a shrug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hope Mikaelson"

"I say the same Rebekah Mikaelson" Rebekah gives Hope a wink and makes the girl smile.

"Rebekah, as strange as it may seem, I hope to stay a long time in Mystic Falls"

"Really? Do you like the idea of living here?" He asks without taking his eyes off the road.

"Actually, I like the idea of making some friends, going to the same school for a few more months and, who knows, I can have a real life." 

Hope lets out a loud breath before continuing to speak. While Rebekah listens patiently. As much as it doesn't show, she really cares for the girl. He loves her as if he were really her niece.

"We were starting to do it there in Florida. It was really cool and for the first time since we arrived here on Earth. I felt like we were really a family. I felt almost normal. I want to find a place and make it my home. Our home."

Rebekah looked thoughtful. Suddenly, the woman stopped the car making Hope look confused. Rebekah got out of the car, followed by Hope.

The streets of Mystic Falls were practically deserted due to the hour.

"Have you looked at your scars today?" The blonde asks sitting on the hood of the car with great agility.

"No, why?" The redhead asks doing the same.

Rebekah's baby blue eyes were always on the street looking for any suspicious movements.

"Hope, you are number four. You are next in line. There is a whole race of vicious killers hunting you. We are moving at the first sign of trouble, and it is not open to discussion. But I promise to do the impossible to do somewhere to be your home again."

"You know you can't promise me that" Hope rests her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know."

"Rebekah, I know I never said that but I'm really happy to have you here with me. Taking care of me" Hope speaks and then feels a soft kiss being placed on top of her head.

"I still want to go to school" Hope announces after a few minutes of silence.

"So, it is better to get a good night's sleep. When we get home I will print your new documentation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. The next one should leave in a few days.


End file.
